The Gundam Boys Go To A Carnival
by Solar Flare
Summary: Pay back is sweet. Especially on a certain GW pilot and his 'camcorder'


The Gundam Boys Go To A Carnival  
  
*Note* Okay, here is the deal. This is my first GW fanfic so bare with me here. And I know I don't own the GW universe =(  
  
"Tell me again why I am going?" Asked Wufei for the 10th time.  
"You SAID you wanted to go!" Replied Duo for the 10th time.  
No need to tell him he was drunk, drugged, and didn't EXACTLY say he 'wanted' to go, Duo thought to himself impishly.  
He looked at Quatre who sat across the bus aisle. He noticed that it took everything Quatre had to stop from laughing.   
He should be laughing, Duo thought, Quatre was the one who bought all 15 bottles of champagne! Trowa was the one who brought the drugs. Who knew that the same amount to make a lion's leg numb was more than enough to knock out a human for a while? Heero was bribed into going with two words: new handgun and contributed to this scheme by forcing the 5 bottles of champagne down Wufei's throat. After that, Wufei drank voluntarily while dancing on the tabletop and singing Material Girl out of key and to the tune of YMCA.  
Unknowingly to everyone else, Duo videotaped the Dance De Wufei to use as blackmail against anyone he could. Duo safely hid it in the large and ever growing pile in the back of his closet.  
The bus came to a jerky stop in front of the carnival.  
"We're here!" Duo exclaimed in a singsong voice that made everyone shudder and the other people on the bus look worried and puzzled at Duo.  
Quatre was starting to think that going was a bad idea.  
Duo noticed Quatre's hesitation and looked around for anything to keep Quatre from thinking of what they did to Wufei.  
Duo noticed a booth with stuffed animal prizes. Which included camels.  
"Look Quatre," Duo said as he led Quatre to the booth, "Camels."  
"Camels." Quatre oozed with a puppy dog daze.  
Perfect, Duo thought as he brought out his mini-video camera.  
He quickly put it away as he noticed Heero about to board the bus to leave.  
"Hey Heero!" Duo called out. "I found the perfect game for you!"  
Duo led a protesting Heero to a shooting booth.  
"See those ducks moving, they said Wing Zero was a piece of junk operated by a no good idiot who couldn't shoot anything two feet in front of him." Duo told Heero handing him the game's rifle and a lot of bullets.  
Heero grabbed the rifle and began shooting the ducks with amazing accuracy.  
The game owner quickly went to Heero to take the gun away. Unsuccessfully. Heero pointed the gun at the game owner and gave him his famous 'Death Glare'.  
The game owner backed up and decided that Heero could keep playing.  
While this is happening, Duo was watching with his trusty camcorder and was about to burst out with laughter.  
Two down and two to go, Duo thought as he left the shooting booth before Heero figured out the ducks don't talk.  
What can I do to Trowa, Duo thought.  
Duo noticed a guy walk by dressed up as a clown. Hmmmm, Duo thought.  
"Hey Trowa." Duo said as he walked up to Trowa sitting under a tree.  
"Is it true that your acrobatic moves are amateur moves?" Duo asked.  
Trowa looked at him with what he thought was a hint of anger.  
"That clown over there said that you didn't know the first thing about being a clown and that you work in the worst circus ever." Duo told Trowa. "He said you were probably useless and the manager just kept you around to laugh at."  
That got Trowa.  
Trowa calmly walked up to the clown and grabbed him by the red nose. He dragged the surprised clown to the other side of a building. This was followed by rather loud and censored screams of pain that Duo caught on video.  
That clown is definitely going to retire in the entertainment business now, Duo thought laughing his head off.  
Now for Wufei, Duo thought evilly while he patted his coat that contained 5 flasks of Black Velvet, (a REALLY hard liquor drink).  
Duo bought a small coke and dumped some of it out. He refilled the cup with Black Velvet and went to find Wufei.  
"Hey Wufei," Duo said when he found Wufei, "Want a drink?"  
Wufei quickly questioned the amount of trust he had towards Duo. Finally he gave in since it was a hot day and he couldn't purchase his own since his wallet MYSTERIOUSLY disappeared........  
Wufei took huge gulps down before pulling back and noticing that it tasted funny.  
Wufei was about to do some serious questioning when the alcohol kicked in.  
Showtime, Duo thought.  
  
The Gundam Boys left the carnival and arrived at Quatre's mansion carrying an unconscious Wufei.  
"So Wufei slipped on some cotton candy and hit his head?" Asked Quatre since everyone was still in their little world when Wufei put on his 'show'.  
"Yep." Duo said as he went to forage something out of Quatre's fridge.  
"I'll go get some smelling salts." Quatre said.  
Heero noticed a camcorder on the floor that fell out of Duo's jacket.......  
  
Duo was about to plunge into some cake when he heard something coming from the living room. Duo left the kitchen and peeked into the living room. He saw a sight he didn't want to see. Everyone was watching his home video. The video that Duo shot today was playing on the large screen TV.   
After watching the Dance De Wufei and the Day at the Carnival, they decided they have seen enough. The pilots turned to a red Duo.  
"OMAE O KOROSU!"  
"INJUSTICE!"  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"  
After 5 seconds of silence, they turned to Trowa.  
Trowa nodded, stood up and gave a small cough.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!!!! I'M GONNA PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT AND HANG YOU BY YOUR BRAID FROM THE CEILING FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Then began the chase scene around the entire mansion and Heero decided to try out his new handgun.  
  
Duo ran around the corner to catch his breath.  
Luckily that was the only tape they found, Duo thought.  
"THERE HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
The End  
(Wrote the author evilly. Payback is sweet, isn't it Duo? MWAHAHAHAH!)  



End file.
